


The bucket list

by Isaktlie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers-centric, Two word prompt, Wordcount: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaktlie/pseuds/Isaktlie
Summary: Finishing your bucket list was supposed to be satisfying.Supposed, being the key word.Now that he looked down at it though, he just felt strangely empty.





	The bucket list

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the two word prompt "Bucket list" and a max word count of 300, which I somehow managed to keep.

Back in his day, then hadn’t had any bucket lists. There’d been a lot of things they hadn’t had, most of which he’d found to be useful now that he had them. Bucket lists weren’t one of those things though.

He hadn’t been out of ice long before someone told him he should get one, and it hadn’t taken much research to realise he’d practically made one already by writing down people’s suggestions of things to catch up on.

Finishing it was supposed to be satisfying.

Supposed, being the key word.  
Now that he looked down at it though, he just felt strangely empty. More so than he’d thought he’d feel after seeing the last of the Star Wars films.

It’d been a great film, even if the chronological order confused him. The progress of cinematography from his day to the present still amazed him. But it wasn’t the film that made him feel that way, was it.  
He’d finished the bucket list. He’d seen, heard, and done everything he’d been advised to, to catch up on the twenty first century, yet he still felt more like an outsider than a part of it. He understood references, could even make some, but he was still out of place. Or maybe just outdated.

“Hey, man, feel like watching the Ghostbusters reboot?” He heard Sam say, prompting him to turn around to look at him.

“Haven’t we already seen that?” Steve asked, glancing down at his list.

“No, well yeah, but this one’s the reboot. It’s a new version of it,” Sam shrugged, showing him the description of the film on the Netflix.

Maybe finishing the list wasn’t that bad after all. Not with friends willing to help him find new things to explore.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that. Thanks Sam.”


End file.
